


My Mother Was Nice

by Dulin



Series: The Endless Conversations Arc [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mariemeia's and Zechs' conversation continues after 'You Knew My Father ?'. Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mother Was Nice

**Author's Note:**

> The first one I wrote doomed me.

“My mother was nice … I think.”

Zechs frowned.

“Don’t you remember ?”

Mariemeia shook her head.

“I am not very sure of what I remember.”

Zechs had not wanted to stay the night. Actually, he had looked for the slightest opportunity to excuse himself and go back to what he had thought would be the rest of his life. And then Une had wanted to talk to him in private and asked, very humbly, if he would consent to stay since Mariemeia seemed to have taken a fondness for him.

“I know what I am asking of you,” she had said, “because I have inflicted it upon myself ever since His Excellency died. But there are things that I cannot tell her … Questions that I do not know the answers to … Memories that are above my strength to listen to.”

All she had needed to say was ‘please’, uttered in a soft voice, and he had accepted. She had thanked him and left the room.

While Mariemeia was in Une’s custody, she had to live with her guardian. Although Une had allowed the girl to visit her father’s numerous estates, and even given a guided tour of those she knew personally, she had refused to live on either of them full time. Her duty as Head of Preventer would not have allowed it anyway. A few weeks of holidays was all she could afford to familiarize Mariemeia with her family’s history and heritage.

“She died when I was a little girl.”

Zechs was not sure just how the conversation had come to this. It had not been much of a conversation to begin with, but more of a game of hide and seek which had ended when she had found him in the library reading from a book picked at random on the shelves and had sat down on the carpet next to his chair.

“You are a little girl still,” Zechs said, but he knew it to be a lie.

She knew it too, and waved it away with a flick of her hand.

“Was your mother nice, Mr. Merquise ?”

The question was sugar-coated with the flawless manners of aristocracy, but remained rude nonetheless. Mariemeia did not seem to care in the least. One thing that they had in common, he from his life as a soldier, she from the arrogance of childhood. Of course, when you have tried to take over the world and failed, a few rude questions are not something you are going to balk at.

“I don’t remember very well either, Miss Kushrenada. She died when I was a little boy.”


End file.
